Slow cookers are known in the prior art to prepare foods by cooking slowly at a reduced temperature allowing unattended cooking for many hours of pot roast, soups, stews, etc. Slow cookers are also useful for reheating foods and keeping food warm at dinners and parties making it desirable to have more than one slow cooker in use at a time. However, the use of multiple slow cookers at once creates a counter space problem and also a storage space problem.